


Turn the volume down.

by atheandra



Series: Crazy Wor(l)d-s [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Family, Avengers are dorks, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mild spoilers to the 100 (the Tv show), they are watching it but I don't give any details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people starts screaming on her TVShow Avengers come to protect Darcy from the danger. Maybe she is watching it a little too loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the volume down.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I don't spoil The 100 past names and one or two events during the episodes not saying who does what.

**Turn the volume down**

Okay so maybe Darcy was enjoying the sound system, in the entertainment center Tony had insisted they needed on the new base, a little too much. Or maybe she was trying to see how long it took the Avengers to come to her rescue every time someone started to scream on screen. So watching The 100 was really getting old for them, she had bought the first season on Blu-ray and was genuinely enjoying it but someone was screaming in every single episode, and it was not her fault her superheroes house mates couldn’t make the difference between a television scream and a real one.

First encounter:

Steve hadn’t slept in two days she knew that because she saw him hop off the Quinjet making a straight line to the fridge and the entire meal she had left for him there. Someone on screen screamed their lunges out and he appeared by her side in less than 5 seconds shield in hands even though he was missing his shirt which she greatly appreciated.

She explained to him what the show was about and why people had given him the impression that she was in danger and he decided that spaghetti was good cold he didn’t need to heat them up already enthralled by the Adventure Squad adventure into the post-apocalyptic world.

Two episodes deep Steve was ready to sign out his membership for Clarke’s fan club.

Second encounter:

Maximoff, not the good Maximoff, but the annoying one, who actually demanded that she go get herself into danger so he could properly show off his superhero-ing because that was getting a little old and he never got to actually save her from anything.

“You can save me from boredom and stop talking.” Darcy told him unpausing the show hoping Pietro would get the message and either sit down or get out.

Sit down it was, but she might have to go to Tasha’s room find a gag ball to shut him up. He wouldn’t stop fangirling about Finn and she didn’t have the courage to not tell him what would ultimately happen to him though she agreed they were definitely some connection to be made there, they both flirted with every living thing, where both a little crazy. But, and she would only admit to it under heavy torture, she had to admit that Pietro best feature was his love and protectiveness over his sister and if she had been asked she would have pegged him for a Bellamy not a Finn.

There was still time for him to change his mind.

Third encounter:

Steve was so engrossed in the show that he didn’t even pay attention to their new comers, she wouldn’t even be sure he was actually awake if he wasn’t making little approving noises whenever Clarke had to take a decision for the group.

Natasha and Bucky only crocked a mirrored eyebrow toward her before getting over the couch to surround her stealing her popcorn on the way.

“Episode 7 is my favorite.” Tasha said from next to her and this time Darcy wanted to scream the episode had just started and Tasha better not spoil it for Steve by saying that she was a great fan of their torturing methods. As if she had been able to read into Darcy’s mind Tasha leaned closer to her to whisper “not everything is about work”.

“It’s a shipping thing, it took some time for her to explain it to me but I am on board now.” Bucky whispered from her other side earning them a groan and a ‘Shushhh’ from the geriatric super-hearing-soldier in the armchair next to them.

“You haven’t met Lexa yet.” Darcy gloated but Tasha smiled telling her that yes they did, Avengers had too much free time on their hands.

“Stop lying to yourself James, I just like Lincoln’s abs.” Nat told them and well Darcy could only agree on that point.

Fourth encounter:

Let it be known that watching Sam and Pietro cuddle during movie night was a sight she would never get tired off, all snuggled up against each other, exchanging quick kisses they still deluded themselves into believing no one would saw. Not that anyone had a problem with them at all but they apparently lived in a place where being amazingly, adorably cute was something your friend and family would find a way to mock you on forever, and yes Darcy gladly participated in the teasing.  

But right now they had a different kind of problem because if Sam didn’t shut up about how Kane was all wrong she was going to have to kill him painfully and from the small movement on her right every time he opened his mouth she bet Bucky would help.

She couldn’t wait for the season 2 to begin, but at the same time she didn’t feel like traumatizing Steve.

\--------------

They had decided to take a pause after the first season they all needed a break and it was really late at night, they all would require some sleep, and maybe find out where the other Avengers had disappeared to and why they didn’t come when people were screaming for help.

Clint was obvious, on time off his aides were off and according to Tasha he needed the sleep after his mission with Steve. He had already watched the first season so they just needed to invite him to the season two’s watching session which would apparently go on the next day since no one wanted to wait.

But they were still missing one, Rhodey and Vision being on a NY trip to see Tony.

Fifth encounter:

In the morning, early but still after the boys got their run, what could she say it was easier to get them to bed at night if they went on runs or to spar 2 or 3 times a day, they all regrouped in the entertainment room to watch Season 2.

Clint joined them this time, blaming every single one of them for him missing some of his favorite moments of the show by missing season 1. He was easy to get forgiven by; Darcy provided homemade treats, Nat made his favorite chocolate milkshake recipe, and they put on the audio-description subtitles so he didn’t have to wear his aides, and all was forgiven.

By episode 4 Clint was already yelling at the screen louder than the others but they were used to it by now, it was part of Clint’s charm.

The missing Girl:

Darcy had met Wanda several times, but it was never a good time to introduce herself. Like this one time she run into her after a psych session and Wanda just walked away without a word. Or that time where Wanda was trying to teach Sokovian to Sam so he could surprise Pietro, she didn’t felt like interrupting their bonding time. Anyhow Wanda liked to spend time with Steve or Clint, they were great big brother figure to her, or maybe father ones, it was hard to keep track of who was older than who in here. So just to say Wanda was elusive and she still had to find a way to befriend the girl.

When Wanda came to retrieve her brother though, she got herself enthralled by the TVShow and made a little place for herself next to Sam and Pietro on the couch. When people started hugging on the show she said something to them Darcy couldn’t hear but as they went on and Clint’s yelling became louder she let herself be noisier.

“Stop acting like a little girl.” Pietro told her.

“I just wish all the hugging would give her some ideas.” Wanda retoured.

“Well go hug Darcy yourself.” Pietro said, or at least Darcy thought that’s what he said but they were speaking in Sokovian and she had been pretty good in her classroom and yet she was starting to feel like she had missed a few steps because there was no way Wanda and Pietro were actually having this conversation.

“Did no one told you I can speak Sokovian?” Darcy asked Wanda and the young woman’s jaw fell on the floor her brother outrageously laughing at her.

Wanda sent him a red wave to make him shut up and grinned at Darcy standing up to go sit right next to her then slipping on the couch so her head would be on Darcy’s lap. She took Darcy’s hand to place it in her hair. Darcy got the picture and shrugged at Nat’s questioning look combing her fingers in the woman’s hair.

“You told me! A long time ago.” Wanda told her before moving a little so she would be able to face the TV and still see her brother at the same time.

“Oh!” Was all Darcy managed to say so Wanda looked back at her nibbling at her bottom lip.

“Is that a bad ‘oh’ or a good ‘oh’?” She asked.

“A really good ‘oh’.” Darcy told her smiling tugging the little witch’s lip from her teeth with her thumb. “Stop chewing your lip, I’ll need it later.” She told her and everyone around them groaned except for Bucky who for a weird reason seemed to already know all about it and Pietro who was laughing so hard Sam pushed him out of their couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask yes I am already thinking about doing a Sam/Pietro piece to go with it.


End file.
